


our rainfall

by Lee_Mix



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_Mix/pseuds/Lee_Mix
Summary: The rain falling reminds me of you, because it’s falling hard, and I am too.
Postcard snapshots of three times Adrien and Marinette met underneath rainfall.





	

_Postcard portraits of love throughout time._

_The ink smeared as I wrote the first message of love from my youth to present day; we were young, caught in a gentle drizzle that created speckles of water on windshields and freckles of droplets on the grass._

_You were a boy of golden hair and missed opportunities; guarded by love, gardens secret and closed off from the outside world. I, but an ordinary girl surrounded by affection and care, imprisoned by my own self-doubt._

_Doubts cripple me as distance hollows you. We were both six; your golden hair masking your face and my freckles so prominent you could connect the dots, and we were both taking refuge from the storm underneath a tree stripped bare of greenery. We did not look at each other. We shivered, I saw gold, and you turned your head._

_Our parents, so careful as they were, found us in the rain. You were bundled up into the backseat of a car; I, wrapped in a coat, flew through the streets of Paris in my Mother’s arms._

 

* * *

 

_Older, and older still, we reached the tender age of ten when our rain fell again._

_Paris had become a colourless water-pastel painting, all colours drowned out by your tears. Vibrancy only existed in those jade eyes of yours that begged the world for answers._

_I held back. The strange boy in the large gardens, the one who cried out and nobody came… I was nobody but a little girl holding her mother’s hand as she rushed home. The flowers around you had wilted._

_You looked at me, but by the time our eyes met, I had already fled away from the rain._

_The only thing that fell for us at that time, was the belief that wishing could bring about miracles._

 

* * *

 

_It was fifteen, the age I am at now when our rainfall paid another visit._

_Colourless colours are not always so devoid of vibrancy; shades of grey can shine just like any other. That is why “silver linings” exist._

_Perhaps your silver lining is, to you, what the red string is to me; chords of fate wrapped around our fingers the moment, in our rain, where all resentment for your actions washed away, leaving the red-raw potential for love to be soothed by your shield._

_At the peak of my insecurity, you were the scapegoat. Then, you became the sun in earnest. The fire was not doused by rain in your smile; the rays danced with the droplets, and my heart was vulnerable to its sheer beauty._

_The umbrella still resides by my side, giving me the chance to appreciate the rain without suffering ill effects._

_The rain falling reminds me of you, because it’s falling hard, and I am too._

 


End file.
